


Endless

by Sauteralgylmatr1x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauteralgylmatr1x/pseuds/Sauteralgylmatr1x
Summary: 魅魔让他们看到的，是真正的渴望，还是故意扰乱他们的内心？





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> *Sam/Dean,S3背景  
*脑洞是在S3开的，写的时候已经看到S7，可能会有考虑不周以及时空混乱的地方（土下座）  
*驱魔的地方是我瞎扯的  
*我第一篇温双

也许下地狱是一种解脱。  
当Dean第一次有了这种想法的时候，他被自己吓了一跳。  
从什么中解脱？从无尽猎杀怪物们的“家族事业”之中吗？还是从无尽的恐惧之中？还是——  
Dean吸了一口气，烦躁地喝着已经不太冰凉的啤酒。  
他和Sam刚刚结束了一场猎杀，如果事情进行顺利的话，此时他本该在汽车旅馆发潮的床垫上补回一点可怜的睡眠。  
两天前，一连串死亡事件将他们引到了这个有点阴沉的小镇，十天内有五个男人在睡梦中死去，他们健壮，没有外伤或者慢性疾病，就像是被按了停止键的收音机那样。  
“FBI，我是探员斯莱德，这是我的搭档探员金，需要你们配合调查。”Sam和Dean像往常一样合作无间，很快他们便发现了这几起猝死的不寻常之处。  
这些男人都是在性爱中死去的。  
“他们有着一位相当厉害的神秘情人，我猜，就像灰姑娘一样消失了，”Dean摇了摇头，他的目光总是不自觉地追随着他兄弟，“没有留下任何线索——DNA，或者其他什么的，摄像头记录都显示这些人是独自回家的。”  
“呃，”Sam从资料堆里抬起头，“我想我知道我们的灰姑娘是谁了。”  
“......哇哦。”  
魅魔并不是什么难以搞定的生物，至少从现有的记载来看，她们只是身材热辣的低等恶魔，靠从人类春梦中汲取的养分为生，喜欢浓郁的香辛料，杀死她们只需要用银匕首。  
一小袋香料，加上“更有经验”的Dean（他自己认为并十分坚持，Sam除了翻白眼外不能提供更多支持）来充当诱饵，最后由Sam用眠草进入Dean的梦境猎杀魅魔。  
在开始以前，Dean以为最难受的部分不过就是他们喝下含有彼此毛发的液体了——老实说，Dean觉得这似乎没有那么“糟糕”——直到他在自己的梦境里睁开了眼。  
“见鬼老兄！”  
Dean被突然出现的Sam吓了一跳，他夸张地瞪起那双榛绿色的漂亮眼睛。  
“看来那婊子养的魅魔喜欢来慢节奏的。”Dean嘟哝着，拍了拍撑在他身体上方兄弟，示意他起来。  
Sam纹丝不动，就那样直直地盯着Dean。  
“嘿，Sammy，别告诉我你在梦里睡着了，”Dean推着Sam的胸胸膛，他有点不舒服地扭动着，即使在梦境里旅馆的床也没有柔软一点。  
“这可真有趣，”Sam眯起眼睛，低头看了一眼Dean推拒着他的手，“我向来准时，甜心。”  
“操！”Dean屈腿踹开对方从床边滚下，迅速抽出别在腰间的手枪连发两弹。  
“喔喔嗨，嘶——”和Sam一模一样的魅魔抬起没有被射中的那只手臂作投降状，显然伤口让他很不好受，“下次开枪之前你最好弄清楚状况。”  
“Dean！你还好吗Dean!”Dean听见他兄弟焦急的声音和楼梯上匆忙的脚步。  
“Sam”伸手反锁了房门。  
“怎么，你认为魅魔通常都是热辣的大胸妹？得了吧。”恶魔迎着Dean的枪口，他很清楚自己拥有筹码。  
“我们即是人类内心欲望的反射，你渴望什么，就看到什么。”  
恶魔抬起枪口，使那里正好抵在心脏处。  
Daen听见他兄弟砸门的声音。  
Dean听见“Sam”说，你渴望“我”，渴望杀了我，来吧，射出那该死的子弹。  
你这注定要下地狱的乱伦者。  
魅魔用Sam的面孔扭曲地笑着。  
Dean瞳孔骤缩。  
“砰！”  
在Sam踹开房门的一霎那，Dean掉转枪口杀死了自己。  
*  
“刚刚没事吧？”Sam担忧地看着Dean。  
“嗯？呃，还好，我是说没事。”Dean接过Sam递过来的啤酒，尽量自然地将视线移到别处。  
他和Sam都十分了解彼此，Dean知道“没事”并不能打发他的兄弟。  
但他此刻感到迷茫和恐惧，灵魂仿佛被剥离皮囊，赤裸在空气之中敏感且疼痛，只要Sam开口说话或者靠近一点，那团可怜的东西就像被蛰了一样颤抖着。  
一种虚无的疲惫击中了Dean，他想到父母的死，想到数不清的猎杀，那些他杀死的恶魔与怪物们，那些溅开的鲜血，他快要被寒冷与窒息淹没——然后他看到一束光，Sam站在那里，说一切都会好起来的。  
你这注定要下地狱的乱伦者。  
恶魔这样说到。  
Sam这样说到。  
黑暗倾盆而下。  
“我们也许应该放弃这次猎杀。”Dean低下头，昏暗的床头灯藏起了他的表情。  
Sam想拍拍Dean的肩膀，却发现他兄弟有点排斥这个。  
“我还剩下不到半年的时间，也许我们应该珍惜快乐时光不是吗？有那么多猎魔人可以来收拾这魅魔婊子，也许我们应该放下‘家族事业’一段时间好好休个假。”Dean露出一个言不由衷的笑。  
“又来了Dean，你在隐瞒一些事情，这件事绝不是‘fine’能够过去的，半途而废可不像你的作风。”Sam在靠近Dean那侧的床沿坐下，温和的眼里此时充满着严肃和隐隐涌动的怒火，“听着，我一直在找能够救你的办法，你不能就这样逃跑。”  
“我不可能从那些看门狗嘴里逃脱的，你我都知道这不可能！”Dean突然情绪失控地吼道。他不该这样的，他们之中没有谁该为这件事被责怪，一切都是那该死的恶魔。  
“算了吧......Sammy，我说算了吧，我不想再这样了。”Dean的手指摩擦着裤缝，他不敢看Sam，一整晚都是如此。  
Sam从Dean的话语里闻到了眼泪咸涩的味道，他的心脏痛得皱缩起来。  
“我来做诱饵，你负责猎杀。”Sam叹息到，他站起来向Dean走去，脚步轻得像是怕惊到一头受伤的鹿。  
“相信我Dean，我们得解决这件事，拜托。”

Dean最终还是妥协了。  
“小心点兄弟，你确定你没有什么特别的喜好吗，比如恋尸癖之类的？”  
“什么？”Sam表情怪异地看着Dean，一脸“你有没有搞错”的表情。  
“呃，干咱们这行的口味都挺重，只是，你知道的，那是魅魔，不要玩太过。”Dean快要被尴尬的谎话噎住了，“这只是哥哥对弟弟的关心——Shit!你干什么！”  
“看看你有没有玩太过被附身。”Sam淡定地拧上了装圣水的瓶子。  
进入梦境还是和之前一样顺利，Dean醒来看到的是旅馆大堂的天花板，他丝毫不敢懈怠地起身，握着腰间的匕首观察四周，放轻脚步向楼上摸过去。  
Dean不自觉地放缓了呼吸，心脏跳动的声音在耳边轰鸣。  
那扇门是潘多拉魔盒的盖子。  
“你欺骗了Sam，你们总是这样互相隐瞒。”一个声音像鬼魅般浮了起来。  
Dean将匕首护在身前，警觉环顾。  
“想看看你兄弟内心最深处的渴望吗？那些藏在角落里，从来没有对你说过的东西。他本来过着正常人的生活，上大学，交了漂亮的女朋友，而你搞砸了这一切。”  
那些话像冰冷黏腻的毒蛇缠住了Dean的心脏。  
“来吧，你注定要下地狱，这是你的命运，而你弟弟可以做回普通人，有一份正经工作，结婚生子。”  
“只要用这把刀杀了你自己，一切就结束了。”  
“你愿意为Sam付出所有。”  
Dean从刀刃的反光中看到一双全黑的眼睛，那是他自己的眼睛。  
不如就这样让一切都结束吧，他将刀尖对准自己，颤抖的双手快要握不住匕首。  
门里传来巨大的撞击声。  
“见鬼！”Dean迅速清醒过来，使劲撞击门板。  
接连的枪声让他焦急万分，幸好旅馆的门在梦里也没有坚固到哪里去。  
他看到Sam脸色铁青地用枪指着倒在地板上的......Dean?  
Dean很难形容此时的感觉，他也不想弄清楚那究竟是什么，让大脑一片空白是他能想到的最好方法。  
猎杀的本能让他知道地板上的是一只魅魔，他将银匕首精准地插入了那东西的心脏，在黑烟和惨叫中魅魔化成了灰烬。  
Dean的脑袋里嗡乱成一团，血流和慌乱的呼吸在他的身体里冲撞，他从梦境中感受到了真实的恐慌。  
于是他逃跑了。  
Dean将喝空的酒瓶丢在一边，双手撑在Impala的前盖上，他的眼睛热且潮湿，喉管里像是有火在烧。  
人们往往愿意在梦境里逃避现实的苦闷，他们曾猎杀过灯神，有人甘愿在甜美的梦里死去也不愿意醒来。人类的梦也不总是快乐，苦涩的梦闻起来像腐朽的墓地，Dean不知道该将刚才的梦放在哪个分类夹里。  
魅魔是人类内心欲望的反射，你渴望什么，就看到什么。  
这会是我所渴望的吗，因为我的肮脏的欲望，所以我看到了。  
我看到我的兄弟也渴望着我。  
Dean突然软弱得不像自己，他知道那些恶魔也知道Sam和他是彼此的弱点，他被无数次这样警告过。  
他们是彼此的后背，世界上没有任何一个人能像Sam和Dean一样互相了解、信任。  
就如同现在，Sam找到了Dean。  
“你看起来像是刚跑完了一场马拉松。”  
“你说呢Dean?”  
他们相顾无言，只有Sam的尚未平复的喘气声在空气中鼓噪。  
老天啊，说点什么。Dean在心里对自己说到，别像个小女孩似的。于是他转向Sam，发现他的兄弟也看着他。  
“Dean，我们得谈谈。”Sam呼出了一口像是叹息的长气。  
“我猜你已经知道了梦境中的那些意味着什么，魅魔——魅魔变成了你的样子，你看到了，我想我应该解释一下。”  
“嘿，你不必，那只是恶魔们想让我们看到的东西，就像他们以前做的那样，让我们自乱阵脚而已。”Dean摇着头，显出他真的无所谓的样子。  
“好吧，那你告诉我你看到了什么？”Sam盯着Dean的眼睛。  
Dean觉得Sam似乎有些生气。  
“好吧，如果你非要知道的话，我看到了色情杂志的模特，那个黑发——”  
“Dean!”Sam双手撑在Impala的前盖上，倾身靠近Dean。  
“看着我的眼睛，告诉我你看见了那个模特。”  
“见鬼！你就对你老哥的性趣这么好奇吗？”Dean怪叫到。  
“因为那魅魔什么都告诉我了。”  
“哦哦哦，这可真是，”Dean从前盖上跳了下来，“你宁可相信那婊子养的恶魔都不肯相信我？也许她就是想看到我们这样争吵，很好，操，她做到了。”  
“因为我看到的就是我所渴望的！好吗Dean？我一直都渴望着你！”  
Dean感到一柄剑从头顶落下，直直穿过他的身体，砍断了那些一直支撑着也是束缚着他的东西，他靠着车门，和Sam之间隔着一辆Impala的距离。  
“啊哦，这可有点不太妙。”Dean抹了把脸，“我们是兄弟，可能你只是和我在一起太久了，产生了一些，呃，错觉。”  
“错觉，哦！你还把我当成什么都不懂的小孩吗？”Sam猜自己现在倒是真的像气坏了的小孩。  
“嘿，Dean，听着，我现在不想听你说那套‘我们是兄弟’的鬼话，只是，听我说完可以吗？。”Sam深吸一口气。  
Dean滑坐到地上，背靠着Impala的轮胎，像是他与妥协之间的最后一道屏障。从某种意义上来说他做出了一种沉默的让步，那些沉重的茧丝依然附在他的躯体之上，他们互相拉扯。  
“比起父亲，是你在照料我，看护我。我从四岁的时候就开始仰慕你了，我一直想成为你那样的人。”  
“第一次意识到事情发生改变的时候，我不知道该如何形容那种感觉，也许是吓坏了。Dean，我不知道该怎么办，也许之前我们无话不说，但是这件事不能。”  
“我很抱歉，Sammy。”Dean将脸埋进双臂之中，那些茧丝使他快要不能呼吸。  
“没有谁需要道歉，Dean。那时候我选择了逃避，选择了离开，于是我们都受到了伤害，我不会让这件事再次发生了。”  
Dean看见Sam那双旧靴子在他眼前。  
“我会一直在你身边，不要再说这件事和我无关，我们一起去解决它，求你了，哪怕就这一次。让我帮助你，让我拯救你，”Sam深吸了一口气，“让我爱你。”  
Dean听见丝线断裂的声音，那些使他负重的茧丝从他手中滑脱。他感觉灵魂在不断坠落，但却不再为此而害怕。  
Sam看见Dean站起身，他们只是互相看着对方，沉默着。州际公路上偶尔有车经过，那些灯光在他们脸上一闪而过，照亮了他们眼中的点点星光。  
“我不想死，所以你最好陪我一起找出方法，我们解决它。”  
Dean走向Sam。他看见Sam灰绿色的眼睛闪着湿润的光芒，他的脸颊感受到Sam温热的呼吸。  
他吻住了那双还在颤抖的嘴唇。  
Sam追寻着那热度回应并加深了这个吻，泪水与爱语在呼吸间缠绕。他们身后是黑色的67年雪佛兰Impala、晚风穿梭的树林和布满星辰的世界。  
这个吻来得不算太晚，柔软、甜蜜，带着泥土和松木的气息，带给Sam和Dean将这一切继续下去的力量。  
“走吧，”Dean坐进副驾驶，“今天你来开车。”  
Sam笑着接过钥匙发动Impala，雪白的车灯照亮了前方的空地。  
“Dean，你能想起来忘了什么吗？”Sam看向旁边的爱人。  
“得了吧，你不会真的要我这么做吧。”  
“嗯哼，必须。”  
“好吧，Sammy girl！”Dean做了一个“受不了你”的表情。  
“我爱你，bitch。”  
“我也爱你，jerk。”  
“我感觉要吐了，呕。”  
“同感，一定是因为那块三明治。”  
黑色的Impala向着无尽的公路前方飞驰而去。  
-fin-


End file.
